bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
C.H.A.N.G.E
The C.H.A.N.G.E (Changing Heavily Armoured Giant Enemy) Is a tricky opponent, when a stat is lowered, it can raise others as compensation. This can do a lot... Info Don't let this be in play for too long or it can start to do some serious damage. Health: 10,000 Speed: BFB. Resistances?: Yes Camo?: No Origin: Tyranum AD: 0 Appearance: Round ??? Abilities Stat mods When most stats are lowered, it can bump up others to compensate for it. It can also buff stats in other ways. (all of this is passive) HP - AD: For every 500 health it loses, it gains +2 AD. Distance - Speed: For every 1% closer it gets to the end of the path, (relative to the track's length) it gains +10% of the current speed. AD - Camo+Regen: If any AD is lost, it gains Camo and Regen (regens 25 health per second (+5 per trigger)). (takes 1.5 seconds before this can be re-triggered) HP - Resist: For every 1% of the max health it loses to a certain attack-type, it resists +1% of said attack type. DOT - HP: When the CHANGE takes DOT damage, it regens 10% of that damage. Speed - ROF: All of CHANGE's attacks happen 1% faster every time the speed increases by 10% of the base speed. Attacks Shock Charge: An electric ball is fired from the front of the CHANGE. This is used every 3 seconds and it deals 5 damage. Every time this hits, the Distance - Speed stat mod is treated as though the CHANGE moved an additional 0.25% of the track's length. Repeater: A simple projectile attack, this deals 1 damage and is fired every 2 seconds. Every time this fires however it does an additional +1 damage. Leech: Another simple projectile attack like the Repeater. This does no damage however. But this's used every 3 seconds. Every tower that has been hit by this will take 1 damage. Increases by 0.5 damage per use. (Tries to target an un-affected tower each use). Trigger: This has a whopping 50 second charge time! But when this's used EVERY SINGLE Stat Mod acts as though it was just triggered. Inverter: Used once every 5 seconds, any tower hit by this will have the damage per shot and shots per second inverted. This combined with the rising AD can render a tower pretty much unable to damage the CHANGE. (For example, a tower that fires 1 per second and does 50 damage will now only do 1 damage but 50 shots per second, with the AD the tower can no longer do anything). Bouncer: Used every 5 seconds. A projectile is fired at a tower, on contact it will fire lightning bolts at every other tower, dealing 3 damage. This bounces to a different tower and does the same. This continues to bounce until there are no towers left it hasn't bounced from. (If a lot of towers are present, this can deal masses of damage). Resistances It takes -5% damage from all forms of attacks. This can be raised further by the HP - Resist Stat mod. It is definitely possible for the CHANGE to become completely immune to an attack type. Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons